camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! 15 I changed it to fourteen :) 11:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Crossover team one For at least putting in a good effort an trying to keep the mission alive, you may have a prize for your efforts. City Hunter idk which one is better! >.> I like 'em both but in my opinion I think Hana-Kimi is the best >.< It fine as long as we post at least once a week we can finish the quest, beside we are almost done, the fast way for us to finish the quest is for them to land in the pool. I hope you find it ironic and a bit funny that Holly is afraid of getting into water, and doesn't know how to swim. This is one characterization where I been dieing to reveal about her, so for me writing this out is a blast. I posted in the quest Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) re: Yeah, it is. Thanks for the suggestions, btw. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 10:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Version Ummm, I prefere the Japanese one >.> It's the best out of all of them in my opinion. >.< Oh yeah, ummm posted on the RP forum Actual the event that lead to the fear is a bit sad and horrific. Although it won’t be revealed in this quest, but in a later date since it would delay the quest. When she was young girl while she was playing with some of dolls by a pool, when her slightly older and very rich cousin wanted Holly to play a different game, but Holly rudely refuses. At some point the cousin realized that Holly wasn’t going to play, instead of leaving her alone. He becomes really angry and violently pushes her into the water, but since Holly couldn’t swim she had difficult time getting a float. It wasn’t until Holly tried to gasp for air where he went into the water and force her head into the water. She would have drowned if it hadn’t been for their Uncle hadn’t gone outside to smoke. After it happen Holly got punished for not playing with her cousin, while her cousin got off scot- free. Beside this being in the orgin of Holly fear, it was also her introduction to injustice and corruption. Despite this being one of her fears, it isn’t her biggest fear. What do you think of the origin of Holly’s fear of water? I am bit curious does Ember have any such fears? Sorry if this message is long.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Siblings It's okay >.> And Ryu and Ryo said 'Hiiiii!' to you then they threw another book at the computer >.< Also posted back on the RP Forum. Computer K and the annoying thing is that my wifi sucks now >.> I'm gonna post back now.